Watching You Is The Only Drug I Need
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Blaine has one fear: the dentist! When he has to get his wisdom teeth pulled out, Kurt is the only one who can comfort him and be there for him. To calm him though, he gets drugged for surgery. Valium ensues. Loopy Blaine. Fluffy fluff! Klaine. ONE SHOT


**Some Klaine fluff. ONE-SHOT. Enjoy! And I have other Klaine fluffs and smuts on my profile!**

* * *

"Okay, I'll be there," Blaine said before he hung up the phone, hand trembling as he put it on the bed next to Kurt. His whole body was shaking and his voice was hoarse.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, letting his textbook close and losing his page. "Blaine, speak to me, what's wrong?" Kurt was getting worried and lightly turned Blaine's face to look at him, their study session halted.

Blaine's eyes were huge and terrified as he stared at Kurt for a moment, unseeing. He suddenly focused and cleared his throat. "I have to... I have to go somewhere after school tomorrow."

Oh no, did he have to go to a funeral? Dying relative? Kurt rubbed his hand on Blaine's back. "Do you want me to come with you? For support?"

Blaine's mouth twisted to the side as he thought about it. "Well, even though it's odd that I would want someone to go with me, I'd be ecstatic if you came with me."

They looked at each other for a moment longer before they broke their stare. Kurt frowned as he glanced to the side. He and Blaine _were not_ boyfriends, even though they shared a mutual interest. Blaine was hesitant and neither really understood why they weren't a couple yet, not that they would admit it. Though for now Kurt would be there for Blaine no matter what.

"So where are we going tomorrow?" Kurt asked, keeping his voice low to not startle Blaine who seemed to be coming apart at the seams.

Blaine exhaled and automatically grabbed Kurt's forearm for support. He licked his lips then grimly answered, "The dentist."

Kurt blinked. "The dentist?"

Blaine nodded gravely.

Taken aback, Kurt mustered up his best, "Oh okay, yeah, alright" without sounding too amused.

Blaine covered his face with his hands. "You think I'm a total wimp now, right?"

"No Blaine! Everyone has fears... and yours is of the dentist," Kurt snorted the last word.

Blaine punched Kurt in the shoulder as the slimmer boy fell back laughing on the bed. "Comon' Kurt, I have to get my teeth pulled out! _Out of my skull!_ Four of them!"

Kurt noticed the quick drain of color from Blaine's face and composed himself. "Okay Blaine, I'm sorry, just breathe, you're going to pass out if you don't breathe. When was your last dentist appointment?"

Blaine shrugged. "About two years ago... when I was supposed to get my wisdom teeth out the first time."

"You're getting your wisdom teeth pulled out now? Why didn't you do it a couple years ago like most people do?"

Blaine absentmindedly scratched at the back of his neck. "I went in, I heard the drill, and I ran. Simple. My parents didn't know I never got it done and they ignored the rescheduling messages when the office called. Except about two weeks ago when my jaw felt like it was going to break in half, I gave up and called the dentist and they told me I had to get the wisdom teeth pulled out or it can get dangerous."

_So that's why he was having trouble singing for the last few weeks. _Kurt sighed. "At least you'll get it done now."

"What if something bad happens, Kurt?" Blaine whispered, body trembling again.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his friend's torso, petting his gelled hair with one hand. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time, I promise. It's just the dentist."

Blaine groaned again and buried his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt smirked and tightened the hug. "But what if something _does_ go wrong?"

"Nothing is going to wrong, Blaine," he assured him.

* * *

"We ran into a bit of a problem," Dr. Carter told Kurt outside the dentist's office.

Kurt paled. "Oh god, is he-"

"Calm down Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson will be fine, but this procedure may take a while longer than we anticipated."

Kurt's heart dropped. Only five minutes ago he had persuaded a hysterical Blaine that the operation was almost over; Blaine wasn't going to make it much longer.

"What happened? Why is this going to take longer?" Kurt demanded, wanting to strangle the balding man.

"As we began digging out the fourth tooth, we realized too late that there was a cavity forming and the drill caused the tooth to shatter."

"Shatter?" Kurt squeaked.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. It broke into about 5 pieces and each one will have to be removed carefully so this procedure is going to take another hour or more. Don't worry though, we will throw in a wonderful discount because of the nurse's mishap with reading the X-rays. Could you please tell Blaine that he will be here longer, he seems a bit nervous."

The dentist left and Kurt wanted to scream "_A BIT __NERVOUS?_" Kurt walked back into the small sterile room where Blaine lay rigid on the reclining chair, deep nail marks forming in the armrests.

"So whad da doctor hafta say?" Blaine asked, mouth numb from the Novocain injections and gauzes; Blaine refused to be put under laughing gas because it gave him headaches. Small circles of perspiration were forming in various areas of his gray shirt and sweat beaded his forehead.

Kurt took his clammy hand, as he had for the last forty-five minutes, and smoothed Blaine's hair back with the other. Blaine had been pretty good with the first two being pulled; he barely squirmed and only a few tears leaked from his eyes during it. When they got to the third tooth though, the Novocain was running out and Blaine began whimpering so Kurt had to help coax Blaine to open his mouth again. Kurt still couldn't believe that this was happening; the strong Warbler was now reduced to a scared child and it killed Kurt to have to watch him go through this.

Then when the doctors began separating the gum from the fourth tooth, Blaine cried out in pain and started crying which tipped the dentists that the tooth had broken. Kurt remembered the bone-crushing grip on his hand when Blaine screamed and the helpless feeling that settled within Kurt as he watched the boy he loved endure so much pain. Blaine finally agreed to some of the gas, but he still would not be put under completely.

Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles as he explained. "We're going to be here a little bit longer than I expected, but I'm not going anywhere. We're going to do this together okay?"

Blaine's eyes were glassy from the gas and he bobbed his head around which Kurt took as an "all right."

Ten minutes later the procedure continued and Blaine was almost entirely limp as the broken pieces of teeth were carefully extracted. The only signs that Kurt knew that Blaine was still alive was from his slow intervals of blinking and his blood-flow-stopping clamp on Kurt's hand. Kurt's fingers were turning purplish, but he couldn't bear to scare Blaine. Every few minutes Kurt took a tissue and dabbed under Blaine's eyes that would start watering. When one of the pieces was pulled out, Blaine came out of his self-induced trance and started hyperventilating. It took another ten minutes for Kurt to calm him down enough before he passed out.

When it was finally over, Kurt had to pretty much carry Blaine out into the waiting room so he could fill out Blaine's release forms for him. Kurt was able to answer most of the questions and check over the medical information.

Seeing his extensive knowledge of the dark haired boy drooling over himself in the waiting room, the secretary asked if Blaine was his brother.

Kurt smiled as he made a note on the form that Blaine's middle name was spelled with two L's. "No, we're just good-"

"KURHT!" Blaine tried to yell over the cotton balls and gauze filling his mouth, suddenly snapped out of his stupor. He walked over to Kurt and made a large show of smacking the flamboyant boy's ass then wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck from behind; Blaine stood on his tip-toes since Kurt was taller. "Dis ib by boyfriehnd!" Blaine rubbed his cheek against and Kurt's. "Ohmogosh your skin is sooohh sohft!"

Kurt blushed and returned the pen to it's holder before unlatching Blaine's arms from around him, ignoring the stinging on his butt. "No, we're just good friends... um, what did the dentist give him again and is this normal? He seems um... high."

As if to demonstrate, Blaine suddenly became interested in the fake plant on the desk. He leaned forward to sniff it and kept rubbing the plastic leaves between his fingers. "It's so rehl! Is it rehl?"

The nurse glanced at her papers. "Yes, it's normal. He seems a bit more doped up than usual, but after Novocain, some laughing gas, and Valium, I suppose he's fine."

Kurt's heart seemed to skip a beat. "Suppose?"

"No, no, don't worry, he's fine..." she trailed off as Blaine was suddenly on his hands and knees, playing with a Thomas The Train set, but making car sounds. "The Valium is doing most of this and here's the list of Do's and Don'ts if you have any questions."

Kurt folded the paper and put it in his pocket before tugging at Blaine's arm. "Blaine, time to go."

"No! I'm not done!" Glassy, dilated pupils stared up at Kurt, pleading for a few more minutes.

"No Blaine, I'll buy you one, okay?"

"The red one?"

"Sure, whatever one you want."

Blaine suddenly stood up, but vertigo seemed to set in and he fell into Kurt's arms, head spinning. "Ugh," Blaine groaned, large eyes crossing.

Kurt limped the two of them out of the office. His Navigator was still thirty feet away and at this pace they'd never get there, plus Blaine kept trying to run off. He linked Blaine's hands around his neck again and gathering his strength, Kurt lifted the boy into his arms bridal style. He and Blaine were almost the same weight and as long as Kurt kept his balance he would be able to make it to his car. Blaine melted into Kurt's embrace and nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck; Kurt ignoring the fact that drool that was dripping onto his shirt.

Kurt almost purred, this was as intimate as he and Blaine had ever been... but this was not Blaine. Blaine was buried deep inside this semi-high boy. But Kurt would just enjoy what he had for now.

Kurt maneuvered Blaine into the passenger seat a moment before his arms gave out. Blaine felt light as air most of the way, but once the doped-up boy began shifting as they neared the car, Kurt felt the full weight of another body.

As soon as Kurt sat in the driver seat, Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands, lightly pressing on the side of his cheeks.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt blinked a few times. Blaine looked serious... but he also looked like he was about to throw up.

"I like you a lot t-"

"No Kurht! Like, I like, _love_-love you! Evah since we sang together!" He slapped his hands on the dash. "Lehts go! Right now!"

"Um, okay. I'm sure they have some ice packs in the Dalton kitch-"

"Not to Dalton!" Blaine said, then looked around like he forgot what he was going to say. Kurt raised an eyebrow. When Blaine remembered he continued, "Vegas bahbe! Me and you, let's get married!"

Blaine tried to lunge at Kurt and kiss him, but he got dizzy again and slumped into his seat, still staring at Kurt, almost apologetically.

Kurt badly wanted to say "okay!" step on the gas pedal and explain later, but he knew of course that it was only the drugs talking.

"Blaine, just stop talking and relax. You're loopy and you're going to make your mouth start bleeding again."

"Kiss meh," Blaine whimpered, mouth still full of gauze. Kurt leaned over and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "What?" Blaine asked, looking heartbroken. "Don't you love meh too?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "Blaine, I'm pretty sure I do in fact love you more than anything in the world... but you're probably not going to remember any of this so it doesn't really matter does it." Kurt frowned and pulled the car out of the parking space. Blaine was quiet almost all the way to Dalton.

* * *

**[Next Day]**

"Can I get me some more of that Valium?" Blaine moaned from his bed. His cheeks were ballooned as he pressed ice-packs against his face in a feeble attempt to reduce the swelling.

"No, the dentist said you can't have anymore. I called," Kurt said as he scooped out a few pieces of ice from Blaine's mini-fridge. "Here," he said rubbing the ice on Blaine's puffy lips.

"I'll tell you Kurt, that Valium is some good stuff! Everything just felt so wonderful," he chuckled and reached over for his lip balm, smoothing some on when Kurt momentarily took the ice piece away.

"Do you remember anything?" Kurt asked conversationally. It was the next day and Kurt had slept over in Blaine's dorm to keep the unstable boy company. Now midday, he was getting the normal Blaine back as the drugs finally weaned themselves from his systems.

"Not really. I remember flashes mostly. My skin felt really prickly and you were there beside me. Then I don't remember how I got into your car, I think we were talking, and now I'm here a whole day later. It's freaky."

Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about Blaine not remembering much. Apparently Blaine didn't recall waking up at 3 o'clock in the morning sobbing and Kurt staying up with him for an hour and a half, or how Kurt had to help him into the bathroom around 5, or how Kurt had to fight with Blaine every few hours to change the gauze in his mouth, or how he told Kurt that he loved him in the car the day before. Though secretly, Kurt didn't mind, because he got to be with Blaine the whole time and care for him and love him... even if he didn't remember.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"For what? I just brought you home and-"

"For being a good friend and I'm sure you did a lot more for me than you're letting on."

Kurt blushed a bit. Was he reading his mind?

Kurt reached to get Blaine's cup, but Blaine grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest. "Thank you Kurt." He looked deep into Kurt's eyes, making sure the thankfullness was clear.

Kurt grinned. "Your welcome." Kurt walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, letting the water run before he filled the cup.

"And by the way Kurt, I changed my mind, I want the green train!"

Kurt smirked. Maybe he would remember some things. And maybe one day Blaine would tell him that he loved Kurt again, perferably sober.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! ONE-SHOT. Reviews plz? Seriously it takes 5 seconds to review! Do it! XD**


End file.
